Undisclosed Desires
by ItchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: YAOI. Yo nunca miento. No estoy mintiendo y se lo voy a demostrar. Intento patético de LEMON. CielxSebastian


**Allá va mi 5% restante vergüenza! xD**

**Raro que este escribiendo de algo que no sea Avatar! :P**

**Entre otras cosas este es mi primer slash y espero, ESPERO que no me quede tan mal. Compréndanme es la primera vez que escribo yaoi lemon.**

**Gracias a mi adorado y venerado Muse por ponerme esta canción frente a mí, si no hubiera sabido que escribir. Por eso amo a mi lista de reproducción :3**

**Ok ya, aquí voy.**

**Undisclosed Desires**

Como cada noche Sebastian cambiaba las ropas de su amo por la pijama.

Mientras el mayordomo terminaba de abrochar los botones deliberadamente recorrió el cuello con sus manos. Ciel no pudo evitar reprimir un escalofrío y frunció el ceño. A veces pensaba que Sebastian lo hacía a propósito para ponerlo nervioso. Más de los nervios que ya traía acumulados y el cansancio que parecía crecer cada día. Tal vez se estaba volviendo un poco paranoico y no era para más.

Pero tal vez no era sólo eso. Tal vez, el mayordomo escondía más detrás de esa apariencia. Tal vez Ciel lo sabía pero conocía perfectamente a Sebastian. Él era una caja de sorpresas engañosas.

Tal vez...se equivocaba un poco. Le gustaba pensar que era así.

El chico se acomodó entre las cobijas.

-Bocchan- dijo Sebastian mientras terminaba de acomodar la habitación- ¿A qué hora quiere que lo levante mañana?

Se volteó y no recibió respuesta alguna ya que su amo se había quedado dormido ya.

El mayordomo se acercó para apagar las veladoras y retirarse, pero se quedó un momento observando a Ciel.

Parecía un chico normal. Se veía tan común durmiendo. No era aquel niño frío y apático con todo el mundo (incluso con su prometida) que era cuando estaba despierto.

Se sentó al borde de la cama tratando de no moverla mucho.

Después de unos instantes pudo percibir como el calor de su respiración había llenado el cuarto.

En varias ocasiones anteriores había tenido el rostro de Ciel a escasos centímetros del suyo y había podido sentir su aliento. Casi podía jurar que ese era el sabor de su alma.

Con aquel pensamiento se acercó, subiendo un poco más en el colchón. Cuando al fin quedó de frente con el inconsciente, lo miró más meticulosamente. Ciel exhaló y Sebastian por instinto se inclinó para absorber el aroma.

El chico abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par de ojos carmesí que lo observaban directamente a los suyos.

¿Estaba soñando?

No podía ser verdad.

Él no podría dejar ser descubierto tan fácil y seguir tan calmado.

Calmado.

De alguna manera se sentía así.

Simplemente no podía reaccionar.

-Sebastian- dijo en voz baja.

-Bocchan- contestó- No todo se puede esconder por siempre ¿no?

-Tal vez se puede, si es que quieres morir con ello- contestó fríamente.

-¿Y a usted le gustaría?- dijo atrapando la mirada del chico.

-Depende de cuánto tiempo más lo quieras seguir ocultando en pretextos- las palabras escaparon de su boca inconscientemente.

Sebastian sonrió.

-¿Por qué siempre tan orgulloso?

-¿Por qué siempre tan mentiroso?

-Si la conversación sigue así, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, Bocchan- dijo el mayordomo retirándole a Ciel el cabello de la frente- Yo nunca miento. ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo que lo hago?

Al parecer la ronda de porques no iba a acabar.

-Lo digo por algo ¿no lo crees? Por más que me jures que eres sincero, no puedo creerte. No confío en nadie. Tú tarde o temprano tomarás mi alma y esa será tu partida final.

-Es por eso ¿verdad? No puede confiar en nadie porque no ha sido tratado precisamente para que confíe en el mundo entero- Sebastian se acercó más- Le voy a demostrar que yo no miento.

Cerrando el espacio entre ambos, besó a Ciel que aún no sabía si estaba soñando o realmente estaba despierto.

-Basta…- gimió Ciel tratando de sacárselo de encima- No te creo!

-Yo voy a hacer que me crea, ya se lo dije. No ponga resistencia.

Tomó el mentón del chico, sintió que el calor se le subía al rostro y volvió a presionar su boca contra la suya. El chico sintió que el oxígeno se le iba. Necesitaba respirar. Trató de resistirse y de empujarlo varias veces pero tuvo que admitir que en verdad es lo quería.

Sintió como las hábiles manos del demonio desabrochaban cada botón dejando al descubierto su piel. Dejándolo vulnerable.

Sus manos se paseaban sobre el aun que no tenían derecho. Su alma le pertenecía más no su cuerpo. Pero al parecer Ciel le estaba dando permiso. Le estaba creyendo.

Cada toque mandaba su alma más al infierno, lo contrario a que el creía que ese era un pedazo de paraíso. Que molesta ironía.

_Mientes demasiado bien, Sebastian…_

Todas sus ropas yacían sobre la cama. La luz del candelabro se estaba extinguiendo a cada minuto que pasaba. Toda aquella determinación y violencia de Ciel se apagaba también.

La remplazaba la calma y el placer.

Paz que ya no recordaba, deseo que no conocía. Deseos ocultos que habían salido a relucir.

Lo dejaría seguir fingiendo si eso es lo que lo hacía sentir mejor.

_Fingir que en verdad querías sentirme, que de verdad te importo, que cada vez que me besas no es un simple experimento, que cada mancha de tu respiración en mi cuello no es sólo una marca de pertenencia._

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte Sebastian seguía ahí. Estaba despierto.

Ciel realmente no sabía si él podía dormir o no, pero ahí estaba.

-Increíble- murmuró Sebastian y recorrió la pálida mejilla con sus dedos- A pesar de que su alma esté corrompida por el odio y la venganza, y su cuerpo haya sido corrompido, sigue sintiéndose puro.

-Puedes dejar de fingir ya- le dijo con la voz molesta- Ya te divertiste, ahora deja de hablar como si quisieras que te creyera.

Sebastian suspiro.

-¿Qué no fue así? Yo pude sentir que me creyó completamente.

Ciel se sonrojó y no dijo nada.

-No voy a desayunar preguntas- dijo tratando de salirse del tema.

Sebastian exhaló y se vistió en silencio.

-Yo voy a hacer que me crea.

**Ay! Definitivamente no soy buena haciendo esto! Renuncio!**

**Jaja a quien engaño!**

**En el nombre de los lemons de esta serie les pido perdón por la desgracia que acaban de leer.**


End file.
